¿Crees en el destino?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: One Shoot para el segundo reto del grupo de Facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma" Advertencia: Suicidio en menor medida. - / - Primera parte.


_Quien no sabe que es una partida _

_Sólo vine a conocer la vida  
>cuando se marchó<em>

_Se llevó un pedacito de mí_  
><em>de adentro<em>  
><em>Nos dejó su sonrisa inmortal<em>  
><em>sentida<em>

_Cuando vine a entender el adiós_  
><em>fue cierto<em>  
><em>se llevó su vida.<em>

**"Creo en el destino" de Diomedes Díaz.**

* * *

><p>— Dime, pequeño, ¿Crees en el destino?<p>

Gobber no sabía porque de todas las cosas que podía haberle dicho a Hiccup, el pequeño hijo de su mejor amigo, para empezar a conocerle y enseñarle el arte de ser herrero le había dicho eso... Claro, a la manera vikinga, la manera burda, poco importante era que le estuviera hablando a un niño de cuatro años. Pero en lugar de eso o de un normal "hola" él va y le pregunta eso tan... cursi, poético... poco vikingo. Él nunca era así, ni siquiera lo pensó y, sin embargo, salió en cuanto lo vio. Un niño pequeño en un lugar desconocido con un desconocido: Un niño pequeño asustado de un hombre grande en un lugar cerrado.

Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, ya estaba dicho. Ahora a esperar la respuesta.

— No —fue la escueta respuesta del niño después de un tiempo de espera que se podría considerar maleducado.

En realidad, Hiccup no lo sabía, fue una respuesta tentativa y, la verdad, temía —y temía mucho— que esa no fuera la respuesta que el vikingo quería y se enfadara con él por no haber dicho lo contrario.

— Haces bien —le respondió el hombre, también sin pensar que decía ni porque lo decía, pero su respuesta quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria. En la de ambos—. Eso no existe.

Y después, todo fue como devía ser, donde profesor y aprendiz se tomaron un cariño muy especial con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Gobber se despertó sobresaltado. ¡¿Qué, por las barbas de Odin, había sido eso?!<p>

Cuando clareo un poco más su mente lo supó: Un recuerdo. De la primera interacción del que aún hoy seguía siendo su pequeño Hiccup a pesar de tener ya veinte años. Como pasa el tiempo.

La verdad, el vikingo rubio no sabría decidir si le agradaba o no el haber tenido ese recuerdo tan de repente. Por una parte siempre le agradaba recordar a su pequeño Hiccup, por la otra, no paraba de pensar en el nuevo jefe de Berk.

Pobre chico...

Primero su padre, luego su "primera novia", como el propio Hiccup había llamado a Toothless una vez, en broma. Pero Gobber ni era idiota, pudó notar el amor fuera de lo comun que se notaba en los ojos de su niño.

— Creo que devió decir esposo en lugar de novia —susurró el rubio y francamente gordo vikingo en la soledad de su habitación. Un comentario que llevaba cinco años queriendo salir—. Y único en lugar de primera. Ah Hiccup, —suspiró— ¿porque siempre niegas lo que eres? ¿Por qué siempre niegas tus sentimientos?¿Por qué no quieres admitir que estas enamorado de ese reptil? Todos los que tenemos cabeza —o los que no tenemos la cabeza oxigenada, al menos— nos dimos cuenta hace años.

Sí, Hiccup amaba a Toothless hasta la desesperación, y ahora pagaba por ello.

Gobber recordó que le preguntara a Hiccup una vez porque se tomaba tantas molestias por un dragón.

"Trate de matarlo —le había confesado el chico— pero entonces le vi a los ojos. Unos grandes ojos verdes asustados, pero resignados a lo que yo decidiera hacer y entonces... me vi a mi mismo. Gobber, fue la sensación más increíble que sentí nunca. La de estar conentado con alguien que se supone que debería odiarme, me sentí aceptado nada más verle. Es algo que sólo sentí contigo pero multiplicado por mil. Gobber, creo, ¡no, no creo! SE que soy un dragón."

Todos ya habían notado la especial conexión entre dragón y humano, una que fue capaz de que hasta los vikingos más tozudos admitieran que se equivocaban con la guerra (bueno, menos Mildew, pero ese esperpento de persona no tiene ni voz ni voto ya). Parecían un mismo ser, y de tanto acercamiento fue imposible que no naciera el amor. Del odio al amor hay un paso. De una conexión tan mágica al amor se encuentra una cuerda floja inestable y Hiccup se había caído con todo el equipo sucumbiendo ante el Furia Nocturna. Pero no lo había notado porque Toothless había caído al mismo tiempo que él y, como siempre, se podría decir que sus alas lo protegieron de la caída metafóricamente... Pero Toothless ya no estaba: Murió como todos los dragones, se extinguieron. Ahora ya no existía la magia en tierras vikingas y tampoco en el interior de Hiccup. Y justo el momento en el que Hiccup se vió sólo, sin alas que le protegieran fue cuando porfin sintió a fuego vivo el intenso dolor al impactar al suelo.

Solo... El único en un lugar abarrotado de gente... Tan inservible como hace cinco años antes de conocer a Tooth. Porque, admitamoslo, sin los dragones ¿Qué era Hiccup?: Un joven valiente, astuto, rápido, mañoso y aterradoramente hermoso, porque tal belleza es digna de mención. Eso era Hiccup sin los dragones, pero hace cinco años los otros vikingos no lo veían y ahora era él mismo el que no quería verlo.

Sin Tooth no él no era nada, lo sabía incluso antes de perderlo. El Furia Nocturna era su alma gemela, su otra mitad, su otro yo. Su Alfa para su personalidad Omega. Pero nunca supó que esa unión no sólo juntaba sus almas si no que también había llenado (otros dirían infectado) ambos corazones para hacerlos uno.

_¿Crees en el destino?_

La pregunta martilleaba su mente.

_¿Crees en el destino?_

Todo el tiempo.

_No._

Nunca dos simples letras le hicieron tanto daño como esa noche.

Decidió que algo íba a ocurrir, irónicamente, como si fuera el destino y fuera, lo que fuera, no podría cambiarlo. Pero aún así lo intento. Llamadlo desesperación, porque eso era exactamente.

Algo malo le íba a pasar a su niño, algo muy grande e imparable y él... Él se sentíria caca de Yack si no hacía nada. Pero nada podía hacerse. El destino está escrito —yo lo escribo—.

Gobber se levantó rápidamente de su cama dispuesto a salir a fuera antes de despuntar el amanecer que volvía a Berk tras tantos meses de nieve hasta la altura de las ventanas y de mar congelado —Sí, hasta el mar estaba congelado. Menos mal que la pérdida de Toothless al menos lo tuvó abstraido del mundo lo suficiente como para su trabajo de jef rápido y ágil sin nada más en su cabeza. El de reconstruir TODO Berk árbol por árbol, choza por choza antes del cruel invierno nórdico. Pero Gobber sabía muy bien que esa burbuja que se había creado el joven líder acaaría explotando de la peor forma. Sin el Furia Nocturna no era nada. NADA.— sin saber que su niño grande había estado en su casa horas antes y había dejado una nota sin hacer ruido.

Abrió presto la puerta y chillo como niña al encontrarse de bruces con lo que parecía ser una Astrid muy impactada y pálida. La joven conservaba su porte de me-creo-mejor-que-los-demas, pero en sus ojos azules estaba cristalizado el miedo.

— Gobber, tranquilo soy yo —rota. La voz de Astrid estaba rota. Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¡Por Hela, muchacha! Por poco paras mi anticuado corazón. ¿Qué haces aquí tan...?

— Hiccup ha muerto —soltó ya sin poder contenerse y se madijó por caer derrotada de rodillas al suelo después. Como una devilucha cualquiera.

— ¡Por todos los Dioses del Valhalla! —exclamó Gobber. No quería creerlo. Pero sabía que Astrid no era buena actriz (No era buena en nada que no fuera dar palizas sin sentido, en realidad) y ese terror y ese impacto daban indicios de que lo había visto—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a contarme semejante...?! —cerró la boca en cuanto se dío cuenta de la presencia de una tercera persona en la escena: Valka.

La mujer estaba doblada con sus brazos cruzados alrededor del estómago, como si hubiera una terrible criatura dentro de ella que quisiera devorarla hasta la desesperación. Aún en la distancia y la negrura de la noche, Gobber podía escuchar sus sollozos. Los de un alma herida. El alma de una madre que ha perdido a su hijo y nunca se recuperará.

No...

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HA PASADO?! —el pedido, casi rugido, de una respuesta salió involuntariamente de él.

Valka se quedó paralizada ante el todo poderoso grito, Astrid se sobresalto, sus ojos agrandandose más y el resto de Berk despertó. Rápidamente llegaron todos, la curiosidad infinita llenando sus caras, pero a los tres primeros presentes no les importó lo más mínimo.

— No sabría decirte —fue Astrid la que contestó después de unos segundos agónicos y Gobber noto el orgullo herido en su voz. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Hiccup se había matado por Toothless.

... El ya lo presentía... Por mala suerte lo sabía.

— Me dejó esto —informó la rubia levantándose y extendiendole una mano que contenía una nota.

Gobber no mostró ni el más mínimo interés en aquél trozaco de papel, ya suponía lo que contenía.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó uno, por la voz, Snotlout, pero poco importa.

— Hiccup ha hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida, ¡eso ha pasado! —nadie se atrevió a preguntar al ver las lágrimas en el rubio. Ya todos sabían lo débil que era cuando de Hiccup se trataba y teniendo en cuenta la extinción de los dragones hace meses... ¡Oh, Dioses! ¡No se habrá atrevido a...! Sí, lo ha hecho.

— ¡Queremos ver el cuerpo! —exigieron los gemelos, que no cabían en si de gozo, y todos los asesinaron con la mirada.

Pero aún así lo hicieron. Astrid y Valka los guiaron a todos hasta El Lugar.

El embarcadero de Berk, no exactamente, pero cerca. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos justo en el gran precipicio de rocas bastante lejos del mar congelado. Pues justo debajo, en caída de línea recta había un desquebrajo en el hielo.

Y ahí, justo en la rotura, estaba Hiccup.

Se había tirado de espaldas, al parecer, y el hielo roto se había clavado en su piel nivea sacándole sangre que se filtraba por todas partes en ondulaciones o líneas rectas que formaban un cuadro extremadamente hermoso. Tanto que hasta dolía. Todos se quedaron sin aliento.

La cantidad de sangre pérdida, la posición tranquila y sosegada a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo. La piel extremadamente pálida incluso en los labios en los que también corría sangre, signo de que había escupido el líquido vital al recibir el impacto. TODO demostraba que el joven jefe de Berk estaba muerto, no había podido evitar más la realidad. Sin los dragones no podía vivir, porque él era un dragón más.

Por un momento se les cruzó por la cabeza la idea de coger el cadáver —Gobber todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de que "el cadáver" fuera su niño— para un funeral vikingo como era debido. Pero el destino fue más rápido.

El hielo se resquebrajó más haciendo que ante los ojos de todos el pesó muerto que representaba el joven se hundiera para no volver a ver la luz. Se hundió en el mar, al igual que los, ahora sí, extintos dragones. Todos lo contemplaron sin poder hacer nada. Y el sol apareció justo en ese momento después de tantos meses sin aparecer despuntando sus rayos prometiendo un día lindo. ¡Menuda ironía!

* * *

><p>Gobber llegó de nuevo a su casa cansado de todo y de todos y fue entonces cuando vió la nota encima de la mesa de madera.<p>

La cogió y la empezó a leer titubeante. Lo único que le quedaba de Hiccup, sus últimas palabras.

«Dime, Gobber, ¿Crees en el destino?»

Lágrimas llenaron el rostro del herrero.

— Sí, si que creo. Como en ninguna otra cosa —contestó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Y siguió leyendo:

«Haces bien: Toothless y yo lo inventamos.»

Sin palabras. Se quedó sin palabras. Este chico... igual hasta la muerte.

«Y lo siento... tanto. Pero el destino no deja alternativas. Espero que sepas perdóname papá y que por fin vivas feliz.»

«Se despide tú hijo, porque lo soy. Te echaré en falta, mami Gobber.»

El vikingo sonrió con tristeza ante lo que acababa de leer.

— Lo mato —pronunció a pesar de que ya estaba muerto— les juró a los Dioses que lo mataré en cuanto lo vuelva a ver en la otra vida.

Y de nuevo una acusadora lágrima corrió. Al menos Hiccup había muerto integrando algo totalmente nuevo para los vikingos.

Las notas de suicidio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Es cierto esto? ¿Lo logré terminar? ¡Genial!<strong>

**Mis chikis querían suicídio, ya lo tienen. Ya se que no es como les gustaría, pero tranquilos, esto dista de haber terminado. Haré un segundo capítulo de esto con el suicidio más detallado. Pero ese no formará parte del reto.**

**¡Nos vemos! ¡Paz!**


End file.
